


【낫섷｜傘星】弱肉強食

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 現實背景 / Hello82 Challenge EP3背景
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, sanhwa - Relationship, 傘星
Kudos: 4





	【낫섷｜傘星】弱肉強食

大半夜的。他們將手機切換成勿擾模式，不再讓惱人的通知鈴聲干擾睡眠。  
但棉被裡，似乎有個躁動的東西是關不掉的。

「傘……？」朴星和半睡半醒，呼喚無法安眠的枕邊人。  
「哥？對不起，吵醒你了。」為了不驚動其他房間的人，崔傘用氣音說。  
「……該睡覺了，傘尼。」  
「我知道。」  
朴星和稍微挪動了一下，不讓那發硬的東西貼在自己臀部上。「明天還要早起。你會累的。」  
「我知道啦……。」崔傘軟軟地埋怨，收緊抱在朴星和腰上的雙手。「我也沒辦法呀。因為這樣抱著你……。」  
「你不是帶了玩偶來嗎？」  
「睡著睡著就抱成你了啊。」

又在撒嬌了。朴星和揉揉雙眼，逼自己做出清醒的決定。  
這隻抱著他的小貓咪只不過是暫時收起爪子，用柔軟的頭頂輕輕搔癢，使他心軟；一但他收緊瞳孔，狠狠咬住獵物的脖頸，朴星和不會再有逃脫的可能。  
崔傘繼續用身體纏繞他，不經意頂弄朴星和收緊的大腿。

「那，我去廁所弄吧。」崔傘見沉默的哥哥絲毫不動搖，突然改變心意，放在朴星和身上的四肢一瞬間都遠離了他。  
「真的？」  
「真的。」  
崔傘窸窸窣窣地坐起身，替朴星和蓋好亂掉的棉被。  
「哥快點睡吧。」他撫摸朴星和的瀏海，讓對方在窗外的月光下看見自己的臉。「我一個人也沒關係哦。」

當崔傘正要把雙腳放下床，朴星和從背後猛然抱住他，似乎帶著點忿恨，崔傘的鎖骨被朴星和捏著，些許刺痛打在堅硬的骨頭上。

「崔傘，你知道你很卑鄙嗎？」  
「我知道。」崔傘輕聲回應。

朴星和終究是落敗的獵物。象徵權力的齒痕印在他肩上，覆蓋在兩人身上的同一條棉被不安穩地起伏。  
朴星和側躺著背對崔傘，用大腿夾住崔傘勃起的陰莖，讓他隔著內褲來回摩擦，柔軟臀肉和大腿內側包覆著一進一出的陰莖，堅硬的觸感不時碰觸到朴星和褲子底下的囊袋，他抱緊懷裡的玩偶，假裝毫無反應。崔傘緊緊環抱著他，埋在朴星和的後頸上舒服地喘氣。

「好想幹你。」崔傘在朴星和耳邊呢喃，彷彿劇毒的甜美汁液灑落一地。  
「唔、說過了不行……。」被動接受的朴星和沒有崔傘喘得那麼厲害，但也忍不住扭動發熱的身體。  
「最近很久沒做了吧？我好寂寞。」  
堅硬的頂端戳弄著朴星和的囊袋，他敏感地想要躲開，但全身都被崔傘掌控著。  
「好想念哥的身體……。」崔傘的嗓音無害地彷彿只是要糖吃的孩子。「還有哥害羞的叫聲。」  
「傘尼……小聲一點、會被聽到、嗯……。」  
「哈啊……哥，你怎麼也硬了？」崔傘摸索到他的褲檔，戲謔地輕輕拍打他半勃的陰莖。  
「啊！你、這是正常的生理反應而已……！」

崔傘將朴星和轉過身，讓彼此的陰莖貼合在一起，他慢條斯理地磨蹭著對方。

「嗯……！」儘管在黑暗中映照不了他汗濕的臉龐，朴星和還是撇開了頭。  
「想要拿出來嗎？」崔傘隔著褲子搓揉朴星和的龜頭，手指沿著柱體的形狀，稍微施加了力量套弄起來。  
「嗯、啊……」

明明說好只幫崔傘弄出來，自己卻也被勾起了慾望。朴星和對於崔傘的戲弄感到丟臉，卻又誠實地想要發洩下體的快感，他乾脆地主動脫下褲子，想要自己撫慰。

「哥。」朴星和的手被攔截，放到了崔傘身下，興奮的陰莖燙熱地幾乎讓朴星和嚇了一跳；而朴星和的則被崔傘掌握，熟悉哥哥身體的崔傘開始用他喜歡的節湊撫慰他。  
「嗚、」  
「哥，別忘記我哦。」崔傘提醒他，一邊加快手中的速度。

朴星和握著崔傘，上下搓揉他最敏感的部位；兩人空著的另一隻手摟著彼此，緊貼的額頭之間交換舒服的吐息與親吻，交纏的雙腳隨著慾望躁動，踢亂脆弱的棉被；一切既安靜並擁擠，只有月光悄悄凝視著他們秘密的熱戀。

「嗯、星和哥、要射了……。」崔傘靠在朴星和肩膀上，隱忍高潮前的呻吟，手裡的動作也停了下來。朴星和用空下來的手撫摸他的後腦杓，專心地替他套弄；突然地，崔傘用力咬住朴星和的脖子，濕黏的精液灑在朴星和手上。  
等待高潮餘韻過去的崔傘喘著氣，撒嬌地磨蹭朴星和的脖子；朴星和在他額上留下數個溫柔的親吻，一邊握住自己尚未冷卻的陰莖，打算自行解決時，崔傘環在他脖子上的手貼著朴星和的手臂，緩緩地順著肌肉線條撫摸下來。  
朴星和愣住了。崔傘指尖滑動的速度之慢，就像暴風雨前的寧靜。

「哥，把手揹在後面。」崔傘用平穩的氣音說。  
「什麼……？」  
「我說，」朴星和的手被崔傘輕輕地拿開，舉在半空中。「把雙手揹在後面，坐好。」

崔傘的視線如蛇一般，圓潤卻刺冷，他並沒有笑，就連敬語也被捨棄。朴星和的喉結動了一下，沒有人束縛他，但身體動彈不得；他照著崔傘的話，直直地坐在床上，雙手反揹在尾椎處，崔傘則在他背後墊了一個枕頭。

明天還有行程。其他房間都在睡覺。朴星和有千言萬語想要說出口，但他不能。  
他還記得上一次反抗崔傘是什麼下場。

————

衣裝已經好整以暇的崔傘盤腿坐在朴星和面前，用手指逗弄著哥哥硬挺的陰莖，此時的他不需要過長的刺激也能夠射精，稍微有點心不在焉的節奏讓人心癢難耐。

「傘尼……。」  
「今天會早點結束的。」崔傘慢慢地套弄起來，拉扯著外層包皮，受到刺激的陰莖跳動了幾下。「只要哥能乖乖忍住聲音。」

他開始用正常速度套弄，朴星和喘出聲來，忍不住跟著崔傘的動作抬起腰；儘管想要隱藏，他越發急促的喘息仍出賣了他快要高潮的事實——崔傘立刻停止動作。  
「嗯……傘啊……、」  
「噓。」不過幾秒鐘，崔傘捏著脆弱的龜頭搓揉，卻又在短暫片刻後停下，並再次快速套弄陰莖。  
「啊、啊！想射……嗚嗚！」

反覆在高潮邊緣徘徊，腿間的陰莖逐漸脹紅，朴星和的腹部隨著呼吸劇烈起伏，快感與痛苦正在同時凌遲他的身體。「想射嗎？很不舒服？」崔傘慢條斯理地用手掌摩擦龜頭頂端，沾上黏膩的透明液體。「還是，哥其實比剛才更爽？」  
朴星和拼命搖頭，但下一波攻擊立刻襲來，崔傘刻意只套弄前端，多了液體的濕黏摩擦讓射精感更加強烈，朴星和努力壓抑斷斷續續的叫聲，眼眶逐漸濕潤，內心祈求著這是最後一次，崔傘卻仍然在射精前夕收回了手。

「看看你。」崔傘用乾淨的那隻手抬起朴星和痛苦急喘的臉。「臉變得好紅。下面也變成紅色了。星和哥現在是不是和發情的貓一樣，滿腦子只想射精？」  
無力再否認的朴星和用力點頭，含淚的眼眶哀求地望著崔傘。「讓我射出來……拜託……」  
「但是，哥好像比較喜歡射不出來的感覺呢？」  
「啊——！」

崔傘近乎粗暴地蹂躪龜頭、不時迅速套弄整根柱體，藏不住呻吟的朴星和只能低頭看著自己越來越敏感的陰莖被崔傘無情玩弄，背後交扣的十指緊握到疼痛的程度，眼淚沿著汗濕的臉頰滑落。  
——不要了。不要再來一次了。一蹋糊塗的腦袋高喊著，但朴星和只能絕望地盯著崔傘再次緩下來的手，剛才累積的快感並沒有隨著動作停止消失，朴星和不受控制地顫抖著；崔傘刻意將握成圈的手放在陰莖上方，輕輕地往下碰撞頂端，失去理智的朴星和不自覺頂起腰，跟隨著崔傘忽上忽下的手，卻始終蹭不到任何一寸皮膚。

「這麼淫蕩的星和哥，該拿你怎麼辦才好？」崔傘看著朴星和的模樣笑了出來，他俯下身，煽情地舔吻著朴星和的大腿內側。「好想把哥變成隨時發情的色貓。讓哥的身體變得沒有我就無法高潮。」  
「嗚……不行……」  
「以後星和哥起床的時候，除了求我幫你戴耳環，還要我幫你打手槍。」他輕輕撫弄朴星和脹硬的陰莖，嘴唇滑過大腿時發出綿延不絕的親吻聲。「因為哥沒有被我欺負到哭的話，就會射不出來。」

朴星和咬著嘴唇，眼淚沉默地湧出——因為他發現崔傘的羞辱讓他更硬了。

「差不多該放過你了？」崔傘用棉被擦掉朴星和臉上的淚水，開始搓揉他脹成紫紅色的陰莖；朴星和還來不及反應過來，陰莖已經被收緊的手心快速套弄，大拇指重重地擦過前端，終於得到解放的快感立刻就噴發出來，朴星和仰起頭，閉上眼承受射精的沉重浪潮，身體如釋重負地放鬆下來。

然後他在朦朧中聽見崔傘帶著甜味的笑，下一秒便被崔傘緊緊壓住了嘴巴。

「嗯——嗚嗯——！」  
崔傘持續套弄著射精過後變得極度敏感的陰莖，彷彿想把體內的液體全都榨出來似的猛烈，朴星和只能激動地踢著床單，酥麻的腹部顫抖不止，舒服的哭泣被崔傘壓抑成痛苦的低吟；被虐待過度的陰莖跳動了幾下，流出了最後一點精液。

————

從浴室拿來濕毛巾的崔傘仔細地幫朴星和擦拭，意識模糊的朴星和只能抓著崔傘的衣服，在他懷中不安分地扭動；臉上與身體的濕黏感逐漸被冰涼的水分擦去，舒適的清爽感開始令人昏昏欲睡。

「已經沒事了，哥。快睡吧。」崔傘順著朴星和的瀏海。「看來明天會賴床了。」  
「起不來的話……就把你拖到樓上去。」朴星和軟糊糊地說著，縮進棉被裡。

把一切整理乾淨後，崔傘也找了個舒適的姿勢躺下，輕撫朴星和沉睡的側臉，眼皮隨著睡意變得沉重，屋子外移動的光影溫柔地壟罩住崔傘垂下的睫毛。

————

「剛才那些話是認真的哦，星和哥。」


End file.
